Gollum
Gollum is a Stoor Hobbit and a hideous being resides in Middle-Earth, as well as one of the three early Hobbit-types surrounding over the world, marked as one of the servants contempt to steal the Ring. His original name was Sméagol came wittingly to the grasslands between Minas Tirith and Mordor, before corrupted into a monster in effort to lurk against Hobbits. Gollum continues his dark journey and efforts to obey Sauron's law and agenda. Biography Origins Before becoming Gollum, his name is Sméagol. Sméagol was once a Stoor Hobbit who is trying to catch a plan to get Sauron's ring, but his plan gone awry. As he continues, a brink of chaos occur as Sméagol saw the knights of Minas Tirith battle against Sauron's army, and saw one of the warriors successfully destroys the ring, Sauron's cry of defeat occurs as Sméagol unwittingly lost his control, causing hyperactivity on his mind, becoming a cruel being which haunts the entire forests and towns of Middle-Earth, Gollum. The justice has lifted, and Gollum seeks to find the missing master, Sauron who is destroyed, leaving just as an ominous eye the hovers and moves on the pathways. Gollum seeks to hunt down the Hobbits one-by-one to find the ring, and stop at nothing to lure their knights out of the tracks. Arrival on the Mission Without Sauron, Gollum instead found Morgoth, who later become his identity Darth Morgothius sends the army of Separatists to hunt down Clone Troopers, under Jofferey Baratheon's command. Gollum eventually confirms that there is a new warriors trying to defend Middle-Earth with an aid of Zephyr Shields, Xenon Asuka, and Anakin Skywalker, Thorin Oakenshield, and others appear somewhere in each worlds. Gollum makes his effort on his mission to revive the Dark Lord of Mordor instead, whilst Morgoth calls the Dark Universal Empire's forces, to achieve various plans. Shortly after Pamela Voorhees was destroyed, Gollum continues for searching the lost ring in order to bring small remnants back together, and after the arrival, Gollum unexpectedly saw Maximillian Skywalker where the desolation of darkness looms. He sends Regina George, General Zod, and President Coriolanus Snow to travel on worlds to defeat the Celestial Federation forces. Long after his arrival, Gollum takes advantage about why Regina George was imprisoned, as Maleficent learns that the battles of the City of Gold and Lead, Hekseville, Arkham City, and more was a failure. Gollum was desperate to find a Hobbit who was missing in action, or Minas Tirith, The truth is to find the Ring, as told by Queen Beryl, who is one of the members of the Dark Universal Empire's high council, and Gollum continues his desperate setback. Prior to his mission, Gollum calls an Unversed Mad Treant to fend Ents off the forest in order to protect the Celestial Federation's goal to find Gandalf's crystal artifact. More Unversed appear as Thorin, Zephyr Shields, Cady Heron and the Artilleryman overrun by Gollum, as he indirectly yells "Sneaky Little Hobbits!" to the Supreme Commander, until Thorin knocks him out of the forest, and one of the Ents trying to reach the crystal artifact. With the crystal artifact captured and send to Gandalf the White on Minas Tirith, Gollum never again challenge for his mission and agenda to eliminate the enemies of Sauron's empire. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Category:Humans Category:Monsters